


Goldroom

by wolfiequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Sombra uses her translocator and remembers strange things involving the architech Satya Vaswani.





	

“¡Apagando las luces!”

Sombra has to run.

She casts her thermoptic camo and breaks into a sprint, hoping her EMP’s effects give her enough time to get away. The time left on her translocator beacon ticks down second by second: ten, nine, eight; as she runs to nowhere in particular to get them off her back: left, right, left. Footsteps follow behind her in a frantic rythym- the guards of LumeriCo are still out to get her. They know it was an ex-member of Los Muertos, and that’s enough to go on.

Gunshots suddenly ring across the town square of Dorado as Sombra’s camo wears off. She ducks behind a food vendor stand- it seems awfully familiar- and takes in a breath. Her beacon is running out of time, and so is she. She has to teleport soon-

“¡Muéstrate!” A LumeriCo guard shouts as they run up to the corner where their culprit is hiding.

But nobody is there.

Meanwhile. Sombra has swiftly teleported away to an old bakery she used to visit in what she likes to refer to as her past life. She’s not yet grounded to the present- the effects of the translocator are making her dizzy. She’s grasping onto the nearest wall to her beacon, struggling to intake air and remembering things she shouldn’t.

\--

“This really would be the perfect place for a Vishkar development...”

Sombra, then Alejandra, turned around to see Satya Vaswani, still Symmetra, thinking up visions for some sort of hard-light upgrade to Dorado. Alejandra thought- and still thinks- Dorado was a quaint town, and there was no need for Vishkar to intervene when LumeriCo was such a large corporation already.

“I think it’s fine how it is,” Alejandra said, looking up to the shimmering night sky of Mexico, perfectly accented by the town square’s lights. “Dorado is a nice place on its own.”

Satya didn’t respond, too busy making up blue-prints and models of things that Alejandra- and the rest of Dorado by extension- wouldn’t let happen to their city. Satya knew this, but was still determined that Vishkar would get their way. LumeriCo got what they wanted, so why couldn’t Vishkar?

“Hey, uh...” Alejandra suddenly couldn’t remember the architech’s name. “Sy...mmetra?”

Satya was jolted out of her thoughts, the light from the palm of her cybernetic hand immediately distinguishing. “Yes?”

“There’s a bakery nearby if you want anything. Just saying. I mean, you’re here for work, which is boring, but you could take a break. It’s nearly six.” Alejandra checked her watch: 5:45 PM.

“I do appreciate the offer...” Satya got stuck on the girl’s name again. She’d been told what it was before, and that she’d be attending to her duties because of her knowledge on technology and the city, but her name was escaping Satya.

“Alexandra?” Satya took a guess. It was better than nothing.

“Alejandra,” the older girl corrected. “Do you want to go or not?”

“Well, it is getting late. I have been working on hard-light plans the entire day...” Satya tapped her hand on the side of her leg, weighing her options. “I suppose I’ll tag along.”

“Then let’s get going.” Alejandra tugged on Satya’s arm all the way to the bakery, making the younger girl walk faster than she wanted to. Alejandra truly had too much energy for the architech to handle in one day.

“¿Qué onda?” Alejandra asked the clerk at the bakery front. Satya had already chosen a seat in the back, and she was lost in her hard-light designs again.

“Cero,” the clerk replied as they always did when Alejandra happened to swing by the bakery. “What would you like?”

“Whatever’s the best this week.” Alejandra replied, looking back to Satya and hoping the clerk’s choices would be satisfactory. Satya seems like a picky eater.

A few minutes later, Alejandra and Satya were making small talk about Vishkar and LumeriCo. It seemed like Vishkar- and hard-light designs- were the only things Satya happened to care about, unlike the pastry Alejandra had set in front of her. She hadn’t touched it at all, and not because she’d been talking. Alejandra had been doing most of the discussion about how corrupt LumeriCo seems to be, and she’d already finished her pastry.

“Vishkar wouldn’t do that,” Satya replied to Alejandra’s comment on LumeriCo’s “helping” of Mexico. “We’re only aiming to make the world a better place.”

“I see that. It’s just that people are out for themselves these days. The omnic crisis was bad enough, and now people seem like they’re only helping themselves. It’s horrible...” Alejandra looked away. Some days there were still rusting omnics in the back alleys of Dorado, and dead bodies would occasionally litter the same places.

“That’s why I’m trying to see who really runs the world. Are people actually selfish? Are companies really trying to help the public? You know what I mean.” she continued.

Satya nodded thoughtfully. “I do.” she replied rather dryly, however, looking down to her pastry. “I should probably get going. Vishkar will be expecting some sort of design for this city tonight.”

“Oh.” Alejandra said. She really did enjoy the company of Satya while it lasted. “If you have to leave, that’s fine.”

“I’ll see myself out. Thank you for your help, Alejandra.” she replied, leaving her pastry on the table.

“Hey!” Alejandra called after the architech. “You forgot-” she looked out to Satya and the other Vishkar agents, seeing that they were already leading her away. There was no use in following them just to give Satya a single pastry back.

Alejandra walked back inside the bakery, looking at the abandoned food item. She picked up the pastry to save it for later, and saw a tiny hard-light note underneath it:  
“I greatly enjoyed your company today. To seeing you soon, Alejandra.”


End file.
